A Life to Mend
by JeffSerpent
Summary: 'Challenge Mpreg of Kendall' Carlos was betrayed by his boyfriend, and he was comforted by Kendall, the boyfriend's brother. When he starts to find himself falling for Kendall, Carlos can't take it. He starts to pull away, in a hope of escaping the hurt that he knows will break him. But will one out of the ordinary thing save that love and get him to pursue Kendall. Kenlos, A/U
1. Prolouge

Carlos grinned as he walked down the sidewalk. He was on his way to see his boyfriend. Carlos had been keeping something important from him for no reason really, and Carlos thought that now was the time to tell him. Maybe he would even move in with Carlos, once he finished high school of course. He saw his boyfriend's house and he broke out into a jog. When he reached the house, he knocked on the door and waited a few moments for the door to open. Once it did, he saw his favorite 12 year old.

"Katie! How's my favorite 12 year old doing?" Carlos exclaimed as he hugged her an swung her around. Katie laughed and hit Carlos on his chest to get him to stop it.

"I'm okay. You're here to see Rouge, right?" Carlos nodded at Katie's question and let him in, "He's in his room. I think he's sick though. He hasn't been out of his room for like, an hour." Katie said and Carlos nodded in thanks before running up the stairs. He went to Rouge's room and opened the door.

He peeked in the door and saw a lump on the bed, under the cover, but he heard the shower going. He guessed that Rouge had turned the shower on and forgot about it as he fell asleep. It wouldn't be the first time. He went to the bed and poked at the lump, getting a groan in response. Carlos chuckled slightly and started tickling the lump, getting it to try to get away from him. He felt a foot connect with his stomach and make him fall of the bed, just as the shower stopped. Carlos looked ahead of him, at the ceiling, confused. He then sat up and saw a person that definitely not his boyfriend sitting on the bed.

He saw short brown unkempt hair, and confused hazel eyes. Carlos opened his mouth, ready to ask why the brunette was in the bed of his boyfriend when the private bathroom door opened and out walked said boyfriend. Rouge's ice blonde and light blue hair was wet and stuck against his shoulders as water dripped from it. His brown eyes that was covered by purple contacts shone with shock and fear. His body was covered only by a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Carlos... what are you doing here?" Rouge asked hesitantly and Carlos looked at him through narrowed eyes

"Who is he and why is he in your bed?" Carlos asked and Rouge's eyes darted to the side, looking at anything except the latino in front of him

"Carlos-he, I didn't want you to find out like this." he said and Carlos gaped at him as he jumped to his feet.

"So you wanted me to find out? You were going to break up with me just like that? How long has this been going on?" Carlos questioned heatedly and Rouge took a sharp intake of breath at the question

"Three months." Rouge answered quietly and Carlos gasped

"Three months! It's been going on for three fucking months! Why the hell would you do that to me?! I have been faithful to you! I made sure you were always happy! But, apparently you weren't! I never even thought about cheating on you. Ever since I've been with you, you have been first in my mind, Rouge. I loved you, and I was going to tell you that today-"

"You love me?" Rouge asked in a small voice and Carlos scoffed

"No. _Loved_. I _loved you_. Not anymore. Not after this." Carlos said backing away from the room. Once he got to the door, he turned and ran away. Rouge stood frozen, staring at the door that Carlos ran through. He heard the front door slam and it shocked him out of his state as he looked at James.

"Get out." he said and James sighed

"I guess this means the whole arrangement is over, huh?" James asked, getting out of the bed and putting the clothes on the floor, beside the bed, on. He looked at Rouge and saw him rummaging through his closet for clothes and knew he was being ignored. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

'_Of course it's over. But it doesn't mean I'm giving up.' _James thought as he passed Rouge and went to the door. He spared another glance at the blonde, whose shoulders were shaking as he pulled some clothes on. He shook his head and left the blonde to his own problems, that he helped create. He closed the door and left the house.

Rouge heard his door shut and quickly grabbed his phone that was charging on his desk. He unlocked the phone, went through the contacts, finding his best friends number. He called the number and it was answered on the third ring.

'Hello?'

"Kendall, Carlos broke up with me." Rouge sobbed

'What? Why?' Kendall asked and Rouge hesitated. He didn't want his older brother to hate him, which he definitely would if he learned what he did. Kendall hated people who weren't loyal to people. He hated cheaters even more. But, he didn't want to lie to Kendall.

"He said that he didn't love me anymore." Rouge answered vaguely

'Fine, go to sleep. We'll approach this tomorrow when I come over, okay?' Kendall asked and Rouge agreed before hanging up. Rouge decided to take his brother's advice. He looked at his bed and shook his head, not wanting to sleep in that bed anymore. He left the room and went to the guest room and collapsed on the bed and passed out.

* * *

Kendall didn't know what to think with Rouge's abrupt call and all he could think about was Carlos. He was in love with the hyperactive latino for about three years now. He still remembers when he first met Carlos. It had been Senior year of high school and Kendall had been headed to his third period class. He was in the hallway where the class was when he seemed to get tackled by the latino. Carlos looked down at him and continuously apologized and when they got up, Carlos ran, trying to get to the class he was already late for. Kendall never really spoke to him again, only seeing him from time to time and when he learned that Rouge was dating him a year later, he was shocked and hurt but supportive for his younger brother's relationship.

The relationship went on for the rest of Rouge's and Carlos Sophomore year and Kendall was happy to move out of the house and into an apartment with his best friend, Logan. Logan was the only person to know about the feelings Kendall held for Carlos. He helped Kendall through getting over his feelings for Carlos and become the supportive brother Rouge would want. And that's how Kendall has been, and how he will be when he confronts Carlos in a few minutes. Kendall put his shoes on and left the apartment. He got into his white BMW and drove off to Carlos house.

He got there in ten minutes and parked his car in their driveway. He hopped out of his car and knocked on the door, hoping he would get Carlos and not any of his family. The door opened and Kendall saw red eyed, tear stricken face of Carlos. Said latino looked up and saw Kendall. He contemplated closing the door, not wanting to see any of the Knight family right now. But, he knew that Kendall was a level headed person and was probably here to see what happened. The words that exited Kendall's mouth proved his thoughts.

"What happened?" Kendall said, mentally cursing himself for thinking he would be over Carlos. He was just too innocent and this couldn't have been all Carlos.

"Me and Rouge broke up?" Carlos ended with a question and Kendall sighed before pulling the latino to him, making his face lay on Kendall's chest. Kendall mentally relished in the closeness that they had in this moment before he realized that his shirt started to become wet.

"Rouge cheated on me." Carlos mumbled and all of Kendall's thoughts stopped. Rouge cheated on Carlos. Why would Rouge cheat on him. Kendall couldn't believe Rouge would do something like that. He pulled Carlos away from him and looked in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked in disbelief and Carlos nodded

"I went over there today and saw a guy in his bed while he was in the shower. When he came out and saw the both of us, he admitted to cheating on me. He cheated on me for Three months. I couldn't be around him when when he said that. I wanted to tell him I loved him today, but that whole thing shattered everything." Carlos sobbed and Kendall pulled him to his car and put him in the passengers side before running to the other side and jumping in. Kendall started the car, pulled out of the driveway and sped off. The ride was silent as Carlos wondered where Kendall was taking him and Kendall had his mind occupied with thoughts of his brother cheating on Carlos.

They got to Kendall's apartment in 7 minutes, with the help of Kendall's fast paced driving. Kendall parked the car and motioned for Carlos to follow him as he got out the car. Carlos did so, hesitantly. They went up to the apartment, Kendall opened the door and gestured for Carlos to go inside. Carlos went inside and looked at the apartment in awe.

The place was huge. The walls were painted a light grey with some pictures hanging from them. There was an island with bar stools on the left side of the apartment, where the kitchen was. The refrigerator was silver and a see-through one with cabinets and counter tops, which were black and silver. He then looked at the living room. There was a huge flat screen T.V on the wall and a table underneath it. Further to the right of the television was a computer on top of a desk. There were sliding doors that lead to a balcony with a view of the ocean ahead of him. In the middle of the room was a large silver glass coffee table with paper strewn on it and the table was in front of a huge white couch. He saw a familiar figure with brown hair and dark brown eyes look at him.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, confused as to why he was seeing a red eyed Carlos in Kendall and his apartment. Logan saw Kendall walk behind Carlos and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you are going to go to sleep. You look like you need it." Kendall said as he pushed Carlos in the direction of his room. He looked at his best friend and saw the confusion and concern in his eyes. He met the brunette's eyes and mouthed 'I'll tell you in a minute'. Logan nodded and pointed to the balcony. Kendall turned back to Carlos just as they reached Kendall's room.

Kendall's room was larger than Carlos' bedroom, was the first thing that came to Carlos mind. The room had dark green walls, a bay window on the right wall. His bed was king sized bed with dark green sheets and blanket. In front of the bed was a green bench. There was a guitar in the corner of the corner of the room and a desk in the other corner. There was a pile of closed composition books on the desk and the light above the desk was on. Kendall went over and turned the light off. He walked back over to Carlos and pulled him to the bed. He sat him down and took off his shoes. He had no problem with doing this because he used to do it with Rouge and Katie. When he had Carlos' shoes and socks off, Kendall stood back to full height.

"Lay down and go to sleep." Kendall ordered and Carlos complied. He lied down in the bed, Kendall put the sheet and blanket over him and Carlos was out in a matter of moments. Kendall stayed there until he heard the soft snores of the latino then he left his room. He silently closed the door and went to the balcony. He saw Logan sitting on one of the silver and white couches out there. He took a deep breath and sat next to his best friend. He leaned his head on Logan's shoulder and Logan combed his hand through Kendall's blonde locks.

"So... What happened?" Logan asks and Kendall told him everything. He told him everything he knew. From Rouge's call earlier this evening to going over to Carlos house to ask him his side of the story, to Carlos telling him that Rouge cheated on him for three months, to him wanting to care for Carlos and help him through this. Through all of it, Logan stayed quiet and listened to Kendall.

"What do I do, Logie?" Kendall asked as he finished telling him everything. Logan was quiet for a moment, contemplating what Kendall should do.

"I think you should be there for Carlos _as a friend_ and when you see Rouge help him through this and if you want, get the reason why he cheated on Carlos. Just try to stay neutral through the whole situation and don't kill two birds with one stone." Logan said, knowing his best friend probably better than he knows himself. And it's the same for Kendall with Logan. Kendall nodded and hugged Logan briefly before going back to his room. He saw the lump in his bed and heard the light snores accompany it.

He grabbed his acoustic guitar and the top book then went to the bay window. He sat on the bench like area with the bay window and looked out into the sea. He let out a sigh and opened the book to the first page. The page held lyrics from three years ago. He had wrote this down during his sophomore year in high school. During the first month of his run-in with the latino. He started to play notes on his guitar.

_You, you walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_  
_That's when I saw you for the first time_  
_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_  
_But none of them came out that day_  
_'Cause I was never one of those guys_  
_That always had the best lines_

_Time stops ticking_  
_My hands keep shaking_  
_And you don't even know that_

_I'm trying to speak but boy you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Now, I learned a lot from my mistake_  
_Never let a good thing slip away_  
_I found a lot of time to look back_  
_And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_  
_You didn't even know that_

_I'm trying to speak but boy you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_As the years go by I think about you all the time_  
_Whoa_  
_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed_  
_Paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_

_I'm trying to speak but boy you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(You got me tongue tied)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(Now I'm frozen inside)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

As Kendall finished the song, like all the other times he sang the song, tears came to his eyes. He laid the guitar down and wiped away the unshead tears before they could fall. He got up, put the guitar on it's stand and the book back on the pile. He then opened the bench and pulled out a blanket and pillow. He set the pillow on the windowsill and laid down on it, wrapping himself in his blanket. It took a few minutes but he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Carlos sat awake in the bed as Kendall sang the song. He heard that song before. He forgot where he heard it but he remembers those exact lyrics. That exact voice. The same one he thought was Rouge's. He didn't want to think of any possibilities of the song that has plagued his thoughts for the last couple of years. Nor did he want to think that Kendall was the angelic voice he heard. Instead he just closed his eyes and hoped he would forget everything that happened. Either that or all of this was just a dream he would soon wake up from.

* * *

_**A/U: So this is a story that was started with the help of a certain person, giving me inspiration of the pregnant male. Of course if it includes a submissive Kendall, I would do it. Also, Paralyzed will show up again in the story. Anyways just to be nice, and in thanks of the person giving me this challenge, I am uploading two chapters.**_


	2. Songs and Guitars

_**Carlos POV**_

I woke up in a huge, soft bed with a dark green blanket over me. I looked up and saw a poster of Paramore. I looked at it for a few moments, wondering who I know that likes Paramore. When nobody came to my mind, I sighed and sat up. I saw a door opened slightly and heard people talking. I got out of the bed silently and walked over to the door. By the time I got there, the talking stopped and a bit of noise was made. I cracked the door open more to look out it. I saw Kendall, in green plaid pajama pants and a white V-neck, sitting cross-legged on the huge white couch. Kendall was holding a green and black acoustic guitar in his lap. Next to him was Logan, wearing a black button down shirt with white skinny jeans. He held a book in his hand, and nodded to Kendall, who started to play the guitar. I watched as Logan and Kendall started to sing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There were so many things _  
_That I never ever got to say_  
_'Cause I'm always tongue-tied _  
_With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind_  
_Then all your doubts would be left behind_  
_And every little thing _  
_Would be falling into place _

_I would scream to the world_  
_They would see, you're my boy_  
_But I just... _

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's the way that I feel _  
_What you say what you say to me_  
_Keeps you running through my mind_  
_24/7 days a week _

_And if you've got the time_  
_Just stick around and you'll realize_  
_That it's worth every minute it takes_  
_Just wait and see_

_I would scream to the world_  
_They would see, you're my boy_  
_But I just... _

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_I'm over the chances_  
_Wasted _  
_Tell me it's not to late, it's _  
_Only the nervous times_  
_That keep me bottled up inside _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Keep gettin' _  
_Stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

When they finished I cleared my throat. They looked up and saw me standing at the door. I looked down at the ground and moved my foot around slightly. I never really got to know the two of them, seeing as I am three years younger than the two of them. I didn't really know about Kendall until I started dating Rouge. I winced at the thought of his name. The less I think about him, the better. I looked back up to see Kendall and Logan smile at me. Logan patted the couch, indicating for me to sit down with them. I walked over to them and sat on the edge of the couch, near Logan.

"How are you doing, Carlos?" Logan asked and I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. I am good at hiding my feelings behind my personality but at the same time, I am not even sure what I'm hiding. Deceit, Betrayal, Pain, it could be one of those. It could be all and more. I'm not sure anymore.

"You don't want to see my brother, right?" Kendall asked and I shook my head. I definitely didn't want to see, hear, or even think of Rouge. I was grateful for Kendall not saying his name.

"Wait! What time is it?" I asked urgently, realizing that I had school today, and Kendall looked at Logan, who pulled out his phone.

"It's 11:53." Logan announced and I jumped up, ready to run out the place in an attempt to go home. But a hand catching my wrist stopped me. I looked down at the hand and followed it to Kendall. Logan looked at him with raised eyebrows and Kendall blushed before dropping my arm.

"I already called you're mom and told her the gist of what happened. I convinced her that you would need the day off from school and she agreed. You can either go home or stay here in my room, the guest room, or..." he trailed off looking at Logan

"Yeah, he can stay in my room." Logan said, getting up. He bent over to hug Kendall and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He stood up and looked at me, he smiled at me and gave me a small wave. "I have to get going. Bye Carlos. See you when I get home Ken." Logan said walking to the door

"Bye Logie Bear." Kendall yelled and received a groan in response. Kendall laughed as the door was slammed shut. I looked at him, concerned that he just pissed Logan off. Kendall looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't worry about him. He may act like he hates that nickname, but he love it. I should know." Kendall smiled with a faraway look.

"Oh, are you two...?" I asked, I had heard things around the school about the two being together. And I heard things about them being so close they might as well be brothers. I never asked Rouge because I didn't think that he would want tell me.

"No. We are not together. Logan is my best friend, like a brother. There was a time when we did get together, but that was in our Junior year. It didn't work out so we decided to stay best friends." Kendall explained and I nodded. So it was a combination of both of the stories. Kendall started to start strumming random notes on the guitar until it turned into a specific beat. I looked at the book, that was on the table and saw the lyrics to the song that Kendall and Logan were just singing, on the page. I looked at Kendall, to see his eyes closed and nodding to the beat. He suddenly stopped. I saw him open his eyes and look at me.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned with the abrupt ending to his playing

"I was about to sing. Sorry, you can watch the television while I play on the balcony." he said with a smile

"No. You can sing it, I actually want to hear you." I said truthfully. I really wanted to hear his angelic voice singing again. He looked at me for a moment and shook his head. He started to play again. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the beat of it. He opened his mouth and his singing echoed throughout the apartment.

_I got a lot to say to you_  
_Yeah, I got a lot to say_  
_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_  
_Keeping them here_  
_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_  
_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_

_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush, crush_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two _  
_I was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than, this_

_If you want to play it like a game_  
_Well, come on, come on, let's play_  
_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_  
_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_  
_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_

_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush, crush_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two_  
_I was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this now! _

_Rock and roll, baby_  
_Don't you know that we're all alone now? _  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, hey _  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? _  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, hey_  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? _  
_Gimme something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two_  
_I was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than... _  
_No_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two_  
_I was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this _

_oh_

I stared at Kendall in awe as he sung. I had even found myself singing with him on the chorus. He continued to strum some notes and eventually he stopped. When he did stop, Kendall looked up at me, gauging my reaction. I grinned at him in response and he let out a breath.

"That was really good. Did you write that?" I asked and he shook his head with an amused smile.

"It's CrushCrushCrush by Paramore." he said and I looked at him confused. All I heard was _It's_ and _by Paramore__. _He must have saw it in my face because he started to laugh and shake his head. "It is called Crush, Crush, Crush." I nodded and he just started laughing. I looked at him like he was going crazy. When he started calming down, he looked at me and burst out laughing. I sighed and waited for him to calm down again. When he finally did, I watched him, waiting for him to explain

"I'm sorry, it's just you keep looking all spaced out and lost." he chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him with a smile

"I get like that sometimes." I said and he snickered. We became quiet and Kendall started strumming again. After a while I watched him strum the guitar and I looked on in interest as his fingers glided from one string to another.

"You want to learn?" he asked suddenly, not looking up and continuing to strum

"Sure." I answered, I was curious to how people did play the guitar. He looked up with a smile and handed me the guitar. He motioned for me to get up, which I did. He uncrossed his legs and spread them. He patted the spot between them and I blushed and sat down between them. He put his arms around me, setting one on the top of the guitar and the other on the bottom, with the strings.

"First, you have to learn the chords." he said and proceeded to show me all the strings.

* * *

We were so caught up in me learning how to play that we lost track of time. He taught me all the chords and when I finally got that, he taught me the simple rhythm of a song. We were so occupied, we didn't here the door open and Logan come in.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Logan asked and I looked up to see him with a bag on his shoulder, he looked at Kendall with raised eyebrows

"I'm teaching him how to play the guitar." Kendall said and Logan nodded, walking over to us and picking up the notebook. He flipped a couple pages and I looked at him in confusion until he came to one page and showed it to us. I looked at it and saw that it was a song called 'Blow Your Speakers Out'.

"Did you teach him this one?" he asked and Kendall shook his head

"Alright. Which one did you teach him?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head

"None yet. But, can you sing Carlos?" Kendall asked and I shrugged

"I never really did it before." I said and Kendall held out his hand for the book. Logan handed it to him and Kendall flipped through the book until he cam up to one with the word 'Superstar'.

"I'm sure you can sing. If you could get up, I could play." Kendall said and I jumped out of the seat after placing the guitar on the couch. I had forgot that I was sitting between Kendall's legs. He smiled at me before crossing his legs and lying the guitar on his lap again. Then he started to play as Logan and I started to sing.

_(That you're a star, a superstar_  
_That you're a star, a superstar)_

_Oh no, it's on tonight_  
_Here we go_  
_To the beginning of this crazy night_  
_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_  
_Hey-ey-ey_  
_You're shining like a star_  
_I wanna be where you are, are_  
_Oh no, oh no_  
_Let's take over this club_  
_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_  
_You light up the night_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_  
_All eyes on you_  
_It's going down, down, right now_  
_You can't lose_  
_You wanna wild out, then wild out_  
_That's what you do_  
_Talk of the town now_  
_And you already know that you're a star_  
_A superstar_  
_That you're a star, a superstar_  
_That you're a star,_  
_And you already know_

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky_  
_Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_  
_Get it girl, it's your time_  
_Shine until the morning light_

_A superstar_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_  
_All eyes on you_  
_It's going down, down, right now_  
_You can't lose_  
_You wanna wild out, then wild out_  
_That's what you do_  
_Talk of the town now_  
_And you already know that you're a star_  
_A superstar_  
_That you're a star, a superstar_  
_That you're a star, and you already now._

_Oh no, it's on tonight_  
_Here we go_  
_To the beginning of this crazy night_  
_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_  
_Hey-ey-ey_  
_You're shining like a star_  
_I wanna be where you are, are_  
_Oh no, oh no_  
_Let's take over this club_  
_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_  
_You light up the night_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_  
_All eyes on you_  
_It's going down, down, right now_  
_You can't lose_  
_You wanna wild out, then wild out_  
_That's what you do_  
_Talk of the town now_  
_And you already know that you're a star_  
_A superstar_  
_That you're a star, a superstar_  
_That you're a star,_  
_And you already know_

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky_  
_'Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_  
_  
_The song got cut off by a knock on the door. Kendall put the guitar down and got up to get it. I looked at the song with Logan as Kendall opened the door. I heard a gasp and the sound of a body falling to the ground. Logan jumped up, running to the door and I followed in suit. On the ground at the door, I saw the unmistakable ice blonde and light blue hair on top of Kendall. I took in a sharp breath as I saw him. He raised his head and he froze when his eyes landed on me.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" That was the exact same thing that he asked yesterday. With that same freaking expression. I couldn't take it so I ran away. I ran into what I guessed was Kendall's room and closed the door. I pressed my back to the door and slid down it. I put my head in my hands and tried to keep myself from breaking down. After ten minutes, there was a knock on the door, and I moved away from it, hoping it wasn't Rouge. I looked up as the door opened and saw that it was Kendall. I released a breath of relief but at the same time, I felt a pang in my heart. No matter how much I didn't want to see Rouge, it hurt that he didn't want to talk to me.

"You don't have to worry about Rouge, I sent him home. Logan is taking him." he said, sinking to the floor next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. My head landed on his chest and I heard the soft beats of his heart. I started to relax and eventually, I put Rouge out of my mind for now. But, one question was nagging at the back of my head.

"Kendall..."

"Hmm." he hummed and I looked up at him to see his eyes closed with a serene expression on his face

"Why do you care about me rather than your brother? I mean in this situation." I asked and his face darkened

"I hate people who cheat." was all he said and I knew there was more to it, but I guessed it was personal. I just settled my head back on his chest and I sighed as I heard his heartbeats again. Soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep, but before I could, Kendall shook me. I picked my head and looked at him.

"I think your mom would have my ass if I didn't let you eat, wouldn't she?" he asked and I shrugged, getting up with Kendall and followed him out the room in suit. We went to the kitchen and found Logan cooking at the stove. I sat at the island while Kendall went over to Logan. He wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders, from behind him, and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you cooking?" Kendall asked

"Spanish Chicken and Potato Roast." Logan said and Kendall smile at me as he walked over to the island. He leaned on the table and looked me in my eyes

"You are in for a treat." he said and stated laughing when a blushing Logan smacked the back of his head.

* * *

Kendall was right. That food was good, it was as good as my mom's food. Speaking of mom, she called and asked for me to come back. I agreed, thinking I overstayed my welcome. I asked Kendall to drive me back and Logan hugged me before I left, telling me to come over whenever I wanted. I smiled at him and believed that he was only saying that to be polite. However, after a silent drive to my house, Kendall parked in the driveway of my house he unbuckled his seat belt and reached in the back seat.

"Do you want something to distract yourself?" he asked, not looking at me

"Definitely." I answered immediately, knowing that if I didn't, I would be killing myself with the questions and thoughts of Rouge

"Good." he smiled as he pulled a black case up to the front and putting it between us. I looked at it with wide eyes as he unzipped the case and pulled out a dark red guitar. He looked at the guitar with a faraway look then looked at me with a smile.

"I want you to have this. It was my first guitar. I had it since I was ten. I've been looking for someone to give this to and I decide to give this to you." he explained and I was stunned into a silence. I most likely looked like a fish out of water, with my mouth constantly opening and closing. Finally, I got my thoughts together.

"I can't accept this." I shook my head and Kendall chuckled

"Humor me." he said, closing the guitar case and pushing it to me. He then held his hand out.

"Phone." he answered my confused expression. I took my phone from my pants and handed it over to him. He typed in something then handed me the phone again. I looked at it and saw two numbers on the phone. I looked at him confused and he smiled.

"It's my cell number and home number. Feel free to call whenever you want to and I'll come get you if you want to come over. " Kendall said and I sighed in defeat. I took the guitar case and opened my door.

"Thank you, for everything." I said before getting out. I closed the car door and went to the front door. I waved at Kendall and walked into the house.

I saw my mom and told her what had happened and after all of her fussing over it, I retreated to my room. I put the guitar down at my desk and I unzipped the case. I strummed the guitar with the tips of my fingers.I sighed, wondering why he gave something as special as his first guitar to me. After some deliberation, I gave up. I stripped to my boxer-briefs and got into bed, hoping not to have to think of Rouge.

* * *

_**A/N: All of the songs in this chapter will be important and used in future chapters. And there was a reason why superstar got cut off like that by Rouge's appearance. I would love to hear your ideas on why that happened. Anyways,**_

_**Love?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**In the middle?**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
